Nuevo Comienzo
by Vengador Dragon
Summary: Parte 1 de la secuela Tras vencer a los Dominadores y a Savitar en Tierra-1, Kara al fin vuelve a casa, pero Barry va con ella, ahora los 2 tendrán que encontrar la manera de que puedan continuar su relación en Tierra-38, teniendo muchos baches en el camino
1. Reacomodo

**Reacómodo**

DEO

Alex Danvers revisa la información de los alienígenas capturados, Winn Scott anda revisando los reportes de los ataques recientes sobre apariciones alienígenas, están tan enfocados que no ve a alguien acercarse a ellos a súper velocidad y abrazarlos

Alex y Winn (confundidos) ¿Pero qué?

Sienten dejar de estar en vueltos en el abrazo, al ver al autor de el, ven a Kara vestida de civil

Kara: Hola, los extrañe, ¿No me perdí nada grande?

Alex y Winn (emocionados): ¡Kara!

Ahora son ellos quienes hacen el abrazo, Kara se los devuelve contenta, al separarse es interrumpido el momento

*****: Ah, que lindo

Los 3 voltean y ven a Barry parado con una sonrisa a la mitad del lugar

Barry: Esa es una bienvenida

Winn: Barry, amigo

Winn se acerca a él y lo abraza, al soltarlo comienza a golpearlo, causando la risa de Barry

Winn: ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin despedirte y llevarte a Kara así como así?

Barry: Oye, relajate, estamos los 2 bien

Alex: Más te vale, oh no

Alex mueve el cabello de Kara y ve la cicatriz de Kara en la frente sobre la ceja

Alex: Kara, ¿Por qué tienes una cicatriz?

Kara (asustada): Oh oh

Barry (nervioso): Oh oh

Alex (enojada): Dejaste a mi hermana lastimarse, ¿Cómo?

Kara: Alex, en su defensa, lo hizo un gorila en una misión de rescate en otra Tierra

Alex: ¿Ni siquiera estaban en tu Tierra?, ahora si

Kara: Creó que lo empeoré

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Crees?

Alex va hacia Barry y suelta un derechazo, el cuál no hizo nada ya que Barry se pone a vibrar en fase, Alex suelta 3 golpes más con el mismo resultado dejándola confundida

Kara: De nada te servirá, J'ohn no es el único capaz de volverse intangible a su gusto

Alex: Bien, pero te las verás difíciles el tiempo que estés aquí

Barry: No duraras con ese enojó durante tanto tiempo

Alex le hace una seña con la cabeza, Barry usa su velocidad para darse la vuelta y ve a J'ohn, James y Clark acercarse a ellos, deteniéndose confundidos al ver a Barry ahí

Kara: Hola a todos

Clark: ¿Kara?

Kara: Si lloras mientras me abrazas te irá mal primito bebé

Clark: Si eres tú, ¿Qué amenaza sufrimos para que él viniera contigo?

Barry y Kara: Ninguna

Todos (confundidos): ¿Ninguna?

Winn: Si es por disculpas por irse a una misión alienígena sin nosotros, los perdonó con un recuerdo

Barry: No, detuvimos la invasión hace 3 meses, ¿Si recorre igual ahora o?

Kara usa la consola con su velocidad hasta encontrar lo que buscaba

Kara: Si, 4 de Marzo del 2017, estamos igual

J'ohn: ¿Y que estuvieron haciendo estos 3 meses?

Kara (nerviosa): Pues, enfrentando al dios de la velocidad

James: ¿El dios de la velocidad?, Barry, jamás dijiste que había dioses en tu mundo

Winn: Barry puede viajar entre Tierras, no debería ser algo que te sorprenda

Alex: ¿Y porque no viniste por ayuda?, sabes en como podíamos ayudar y hacer que estés en casa

Kara: No podíamos

Barry: Él, Savitar, conocía todo sobre nosotros, sobre ustedes

Clark: Éstas exagerando

Barry: No lo creó, Kal

Clark: ¿Le dijiste quien soy?

Kara: Y Savitar también

Alex (molesta): Es todo, haz lo que viniste a hacer y luego vete

Barry: Si, solo hay un problema

Alex: ¿Cuál?

Barry: Lo que vine a hacer, es mudarme

James: Alto, ¿Dices que vivirás aquí?

Kara: Ajá, Flash y Supergirl ahora son socios anti crimen

Winn: Wow, que cosa

Alex: ¡Winn!

Barry: Tranquila, solo le ganó la emoción

Kara: Sabemos que están molestos por lo ocurrido, pero ya estamos aquí, todo esta bien

J'ohn: Me temo que no, las cosas están mal

Alex: Lo que aún opera de Cadmus a hecho de las suyas, y esta haciendo, que la desaparición de Supergirl sea un ejemplo para otros alienígenas a que no hay lugar para ellos aquí

James: Kara, todo esta patas arriba

Kara: Pues hay 2 pares de manos para enderezarlo

Barry: Tenemos mucho que hacer

Ambos salen usando su velocidad dejando en shock a los demás

Clark: ¿Alguno más sintió que nos ocultan información?

J'ohn y Alex: Sí

* * *

Unos ladrones usan armas alienígenas para hacerle un hoyo en la pared a un banco, se apartan al ver la pared colapsar hacia el exterior, entran y toman todo lo que ven, pero quedan confundidos al ver la pared levantarse, le disparan destruyéndola y ve a Kara detrás de ese muro

Kara: Oigan, existen las puertas

Ladrón: ¿Supergirl?, ¿Cómo?

Kara: Parecé que no puedo tomarme un descanso

Le apuntan con sus armas, cuando una luz amarilla les quita las armas y los tira al piso, voltean y ven a Barry

Barry: Perdón, pero sus fondos fueron cancelados

Los sacan del banco, Kara congela sus pies en una capa de hielo hasta que llegan los policías, siendo recibidos por el capitán

Capitán: Supergirl, te ausentaste mucho, aunque Flash mucho más

Barry: ¿Me conoce?

Capitán: Se te vio hace casi 1 año aquí con Supergirl, ¿Alguna novedad?

Kara: Uso de armas alienígenas ilegales

Capitán: Ok, nos encargamos, pero llevenselas, no quiero que se disparen por error

Ambos le asienten antes de irse hacia la DEO, dejan las armas y se van hacia el departamento de Kara, notando que esta igual de desordenado como lo dejo

Kara: Ah, hogar, dulce, hogar

Barry: Vaya que pasaste mal día eh

Kara: Simpático, vamos a limpiar

Ambos usan su velocidad y limpian la sala, la cocina, el baño y la recámara, después se recuestan en el sofá subiendo los pies a la mesa de café

Kara: Siento nostalgia, tenía más de 3 meses que no estaba aquí, Alex de seguro lo mantuvo para recordarme

Barry: Vaya que te quiere, a su modo loco y particular

Kara (riendo): Hablas de mi hermana, Allen

Barry la desliza hacia él acurrucandola en su pecho, pero en ese momento el televisor se enciende, mostrando una cabeza blanca

Kara: Oh, no

Barry: ¿Gideon?

Kara: No, Cadmus

Cadmus: Vaya, vaya, debes ser o muy valiente o muy torpe por volver aquí, Supergirl, después de que los tuyos crearán la toxina que mata a todas las otras especies y con orgullo lo admiten, veamos cual es de las 2, Cadmus repelerá a los que son como tú, seres que se creen superiores a los demás

La señal se va dejando la televisión en un canal al azar

Barry (sarcástico): Linda bienvenida

* * *

DEO

Winn trabaja en el rastro de la señal de Cadmus, cuando una fuerte brisa de aire lo sorprende, se voltea y ve a Barry y a Kara en sus trajes

Winn: Que bueno que compre pisapapeles

Kara: ¿Pero porqué de personajes de Star Wars?

Winn: Por que son grandiosos

Barry: Los personajes, pero no los pisapapeles, mejor usa figuras de base

Winn: Los pisapapeles son más pesados, resisten mejor su impulso de velocidad

J'ohn: Supongo que también lo vieron, ¿Alguna idea?

Barry: Deben tener una gran fuente de intrusión para poder trasmitir hasta en receptores inactivos

J'ohn: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kara: El televisor del departamento, estaba apagado cuando Cadmus envió su mensaje, se prendió para mostrarlo

Winn: Wow, eso es malo

J'ohn: Y también algo bueno, Cadmus quería serciorarse de que lo vieras

Barry: O quieren llamar tu atención, o se enfocarán en tí, haciendo que cometan un error

J'ohn: Exacto

Kara: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Barry: Esperar, Cadmus solo se comunicó, aún no hace su verdadero movimiento, con él, hasta el más pequeño detalle, el lugar, la hora, cómo, cuantos involucrados, examinando eso, nos permitiría adelantarnos

Winn: Podría funcionar

J'ohn: Pienso igual, parece que nos será muy útil, Sr. Allen

* * *

Alex entra en la DEO quedando sorprendida de ver a Winn y Barry trabajar en la trasmisión de Cadmus, ver a J'ohn observar lo que hacen, y a Kara caminar en círculos pensativa

Alex: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kara: Barry y Winn están escaneando la señal de Cadmus, en busca de alguna pista de donde puedan estar, o cómo trasmiten su señal

Alex: Genial, al fin algo útil, toma

Kara toma el sobre amarillo que Alex le tiende, lo abre y ve un reportaje sobre un conflicto en Egipto

Alex: James logro darte una cuartada con Snaper, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor con eso

Kara: Genial, no tendré que buscar para mi entonces, sólo a Barry

Alex (sorprendida): Espera, ¿Qué?

Kara: Barry va a necesitar un cuartada para sus acciones de Flash

Alex: Kara, el puede está aquí, puedo, con J'ohn

Kara: Aunque lo apreció, tiene que ser Barry quien se lo encuentre

Alex: Igual se lo diré

Kara: Eso no puedo negartelo, y no le hagas nada si se queda

Alex: Tranquila, no lo haré

Kara la sujeta del brazo derecho y comienza a presionarlo

Kara (seria): Habló enserio, nada de lastimarlo

Alex (nerviosa): Ok, ok, no lo haré, auh, suelta

Kara la suelta, se acerca a Barry y comienza a jalarlo

Kara: Perdonen, pero se los quitaré un rato, debemos ver a Lena

Barry: Ok, te sigo, cuida tu súper fuerza

Ambos salen dejando confundidos a los demás, para convertir la mirada de Winn en una sonriente

Winn: Kara antes de irse no tenía la seguridad para hacerlo

Alex: Ni esa confianza

J'ohn: Superman tiene razón, nos ocultan información, algo que la hizo cambiar así

Alex: Voy a averiguarlo, dijeron que estarían con Lena, fueron a L-Corp, los veré allá

Alex se dirige a la salida seguida por Winn y J'ohn detrás de él, pero se frenan al ver a Barry y a Kara besándose en el balcón

Alex: ¿Qué rayos?

Barry y Kara se separan y voltean a verlos, quedando sorprendidos y sonrojados

Kara: Hola, íbamos a decírselos en la noche, pero ya lo saben, así que, yeah

Alex: ¿Yeah?

Barry: ¿Muy repentino?

Winn: Demasiado

Kara: Les comentaremos como paso, pero en la noche, con Eliza aquí, los vemos

Ambos salen corriendo/volando de la DEO, Alex se frota la sien en círculos tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, mientras Winn y J'ohn se miran dudando que hacer

* * *

L-Corp

Lena está riéndose de lo que Barry y Kara le contaron de lo ocurrido en la DEO, Kara está nerviosa por las bromas que ya se imagina que se le ocurrieron a Lena, mientras Barry la mira incómodo

Lena: Perdonen, pero eso fue muy malo para ustedes

Barry: Si, no veníamos precisamente a ser una comedia

Lena: Perdón, pero siempre me la paso bien con ustedes 2

Kara: Es agradable saber eso, pero necesitamos tratar con alguien que no lo vea raro

Lena: Eso será difícil, considerando las circunstancia de como ocurrió

Barry: Ah, eso sí

Kara: Bueno, yo puedo decidir por mí

Lena: Genial, ahora dicelos, y después vemos como seguir mejorando este mundo con lo aprendido en el otro

Barry: Mantente en contacto, algo me dice que estarás mucho en la "Lena-cueva"

Los 3 se ríen antes de que Lena los acompañe a la puerta de su oficina, los 2 se despiden y se van de L-Corp, Lena revisa los planos que tiene del acelerador de partículas de Tierra-1, junto con un esquema de un reactor de circuito cerrado

Lena: Veamos que secretos ocultas pequeño, no dejemos que hagas tus travesuras aquí también

* * *

Barry y Kara pasan por la ciudad comprando donas, llevándoselas al departamento y comerlas viendo el Mago de Oz

Barry: ¿Qué tanto necesitamos para esta noche?

Kara: Bastante, y más si viene Kal

Barry: ¿Por qué no vendría?

Kara: No sé como te tome, el sabe de tí por lo que ocurrió cuando viniste la primera vez, pero temo que tome mal su primer encuentro por las circunstancias

Barry: Entiendo esa parte, pero ya verás como vamos a ir mejorando, todo saldrá bien, Kara

Kara: Realmente quiero eso

Kara toma la última dona metiéndosela toda en la boca, Barry la mira sorprendido y fingiendo haber sido lastimado por eso, terminando con los 2 en risas

* * *

CatCo

Kara entra en la oficina de Snaper y deja caer un sobre tamaño oficio frente a él, cruza los brazos y pone una mirada seria

Kara: Reporte de 5372 palabras de los atentados militares en Egipto encubierto, la razón fue planeado por los mismos soldados para la obtención de un artefacto extraño de las manos de una armada terrorista, de la cual eran conformadas por varias naciones, grupos pequeños, lealo y uselo como guste, ahora, iré a quitarme la arena de los dedos de los pies

Kara sale sin esperar respuesta de Snaper, quien solo niega con la cabeza mientras hojea las hojas, Kara ve a Barry parado junto a la puerta y se dirigen a la oficina principal

Barry (risueño): Arena en los dedos de los pies

Kara: Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió

Barry: Bueno, invitemos a James y vamos a preparar todo, y una cubeta con agua para la arena

Kara: Qué simpático

Tocan la puerta de la oficina llamando la atención de James, quien los mira confundidos

James: Creí que estarías con Snaper

Kara: Lo hice, edite el documento, se lo entregué, y le dije que iría a quitarme la arena de los pies

Barry: Y solo dio risa por lo de la arena

James: Pues vaya vuelta a casa Kara

Kara: Lo sé, y pasate por el departamento a las 8, hay responderemos todas sus dudas

Barry: Nos vemos James

Los 2 salen de la oficina dejando a James intrigado con lo que esta dispuestos a revelar de lo ocurrido en Tierra-1, haciendo que haga planes de sus preguntas y sus posibles respuestas

* * *

Kara y Barry terminan de preparar el comedor, varios bocadillos en el centro, varios pollos en el horno siendo observados por Barry, Kara alinea los cubiertos y mira todo con una sonrisa

Kara: Listo, faltan los invitados, los cuales están en el pasillo

Barry: Genial, la cena estará en 5 minutos máximo

Kara va a la puerta cuando tocan el timbre, viendo a Alex, Winn, James, J'ohn, Lena, Clark y Mon-El, se hace a un lado y los deja pasar, los ve acomodarse alrededor de la mesa, cuando nota la ausencia de Eliza

Kara: Alex, ¿Y mamá?

Alex: Creí que ya estaría aquí, no nos dijo donde buscarla

Barry: Va a venir, lo sabes

Clark: Voy a buscarla

Kara: No, llegará

Mon-El: ¿Ya vieron si está en el edificio?

Kara y Clark usan su visión de rayos X en el edificio mientras Barry corre fuera de él y volver

Clark: Nada, no la vi

Barry: No está tampoco cerca

De repente el teléfono de Kara, lo saca y ve que es Eliza

Eliza: Hola Kara, perdón por angustiarte, pero hay un tráfico horrible, puedes pasar, estoy cerca de la calle Oxford

Kara: Claro voy para allá

Kara cuelga y ve que todos la miran curiosos

Kara: Esta atrapada en el tráfico por la calle Oxford

Clark: Voy contigo, puede que se necesite algunas manos

Kara: Pero y si…

Barry: Vayan, J'ohn y yo estaremos por si algo surge

Kara: Esperó que no sea necesario

Kara y Clark salen del departamento, Barry prende la televisión en busca de cualquier cosa

Kara aterriza en la calle de a lado de donde Eliza decidió esperar, ambas se abrazan antes de ir devuelta a la calle y salir hacia el departamento vigiladas por Clark, al entrar los presentes sueltan un suspiro de alivio

Winn: Que bueno que estas bien

Eliza: Yo también me alegro

Eliza abraza a todos conformé se adentra en el departamento, al llegar a Barry lo mira un momento antes de halarlo a un abrazo, dejándolo confundido

Eliza: Vamos a alegrarnos, cuenten, ¿Qué sorpresas nos traen?

Barry y Kara: Muchas

Kara comienza a poner comida en los platos conforme se sientan, J'ohn aparta a Barry del grupo un momento

J'ohn: Sr. Allen, ya se dará un idea de lo que quiero hablar

Barry: Estar en la DEO, para observarme

J'ohn: Para aprovechar su mente, Supergirl hablo mucho de tí, tienes conocimientos asombrosos, que nos ayudaran en la DEO, será fácil acudir a los lugares que requieran pasar tiempo ahí, usando ese ojo de detallista que tienes

Barry: J'ohn, ¿Realmente creés que querrán trabajar conmigo siendo la razón de la ausencia de Supergirl por meses?

J'ohn: Lo harán si se los digo

Barry: No estaré usando esos trajes que veo que usan

J'ohn: No aguantaras tanto tiempo con la máscara puesta

Barry: Provemos

J'ohn: Vaya que es un caso Sr. Allen

Barry: Bastante

Ambos se sientan en la mesa, con una conversación muy animada sobre lo ocurrido en Tierra-1, causando risas y expresiones de miedo por lo que cuentan de lo que Lena no presenció, ni comentó


	2. Siendo Héroes

**Siendo Héroes**

Una camioneta va pasando las calles a gran velocidad cuando a unos pocos metros detrás Kara los persigue volando, la parte de atrás se abre mostrando a 2 de los ladrones

Ladrón 1: Ahí está, derríbala

Ambos comienzan a dispararle, pero las balas no les hacen nada haciendo que se miran nerviosos

Ladrón 1: Dime que tienes algo para derribarla

Ladrón 2: Por supuesto

Toma una bazuca y le apunta a Kara mientras ella sigue acercándose, le disparan dándole con el misil, haciendo que salga de curso

Ladrón 2 (emocionado): Le di

Ladrón 1: ¿Tienes uno para eso?

Al mirar al frente y ven unos rayos, Barry corre tras ellos y lanza un relámpago para hacer que pierdan el balance y la camioneta se volteé, Kara aterriza frente a ella y al conductor desorientado

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué no tenías amigos?

Ladrón 3: ¿Y tú?

Kara se da vuelta y ve que Barry ya no está ahí

* * *

Los 2 ladrones entran en un callejón, pero su carrera es cortada por James en su traje de Guardian, quien los enfrenta, uno de ellos sale corriendo, el otro trata de derribar a James, cuando Barry le llega por detrás estampándolo contra el escudo de James

Barry: Falta 1

James: Lo tengo, prepárate, va hacia ti

* * *

Winn está en una camioneta cuando oye a James, mira al frente y ve al ladrón corriendo en dirección a la camioneta, abre la puerta derribándolo, se baja y ve al ladrón en el suelo

Winn (emocionado): Yo hice eso, ¡Yo lo hice!

El ladrón se levanta y golpe a Winn en la cara derribándolo, toma un arma y le apunta, pero James llega con un gran impulso y lo estampa con su escudo, noqueándolo, Barry se detiene junto a Winn y lo ayuda a levantarse

Barry (nervioso): ¿Estás bien Winn?

Winn: Si, gracias

James: Me alegro, gracias Flash

Barry: De nada, James

James: ¿Perdón?

Barry: ¿Por qué otra razón estaría Winn aquí en la línea del ladrón?

James y Winn miran a Barry nerviosos, temiendo la reacción que tendrá, y con respecto a Kara

* * *

DEO

Kara entra por el balcón seguida por Barry, ambos se dirigen hacia la sala principal donde Alex los encuentra

Alex (sarcástica): ¿Noche interesante?

Kara: Íbamos deteniendo a unos ladrones de joyas, y Guardian aparece para solo ponerles esposas y verse como un héroe

Barry: Wow, ¿Alguien necesita mimos?

Alex: Oye, ¿Qué tienes? Esto ya no es sobre Guardian, o los ladrones

Barry: Por lo que vi, si un poco al Guardian

Kara: En Tierra-1 enfrentamos a alienígenas y a dioses, aquí solo hemos tenido ladrones, siento que protegemos más joyas que personas

Barry: Oye, tranquila, hemos estado muy ausentes, y volvimos hace 2 días, esto sirve para relajarnos, ese nivel de batalla en Tierra-1 ya viste como nos tuvo, tanto física como emocionalmente

Kara: Ok, algo sencillo tampoco está mal; oye, que tal si hablas con Maggie y hacemos una cita doble en el departamento

Alex (nerviosa): Oh, bueno, yo ya había hecho planes con Maggie, ir a cenar, luego quien sabe

Kara: Oh, ya, no interrumpimos, ve a lucirte

Alex sale contenta bajo la mirada de Kara, Barry se acerca a ella y la sujeta del hombro

Barry: ¿Donas y una película?

Kara: Con malteadas

* * *

CatCo

Kara espera junto al elevador a la llegada de Snaper, el cual al salir es abordado por Kara

Kara: Sr. Snaper, le traigo una historia, Flash y Supergirl hacen parón en la creciente ola de crimen comenzando con ladrones de joyas

James: Yo sé que Guardian estuvo ahí deteniendo a los maleantes

Kara: Guardian solo les puso esposas

James: ¿Y cómo lo sabés?

Kara: Sólo lo sé

James: Pues no es lo que oí, y que Flash piensa de él

Kara (sorprendida): Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

Snaper: Vengo llegando, tengo sólo 5 minutos con mi panque y mi café, así que

Los 2 se callan y lo miran, James pone su folder de plástico en el hueco entre el brazo y torso de Snaper, se van a la sección de reportaje cuando ven a una mujer en la puerta con los ojos llorosos

Señora: Mi hija, Izzy, lleva desaparecida 3 días, ella, salió de la casa, después de que peleamos y nos dijimos cosas feas, estoy tan asustada de que algo le allá pasado

Kara la miran tristemente y le da unos pañuelos

Snaper: Señora, los chicos se fugan a cada rato, eso es algo normal, una etapa en algunos

Señora: No en ella, ayer fue mi cumpleaños, ella me habría llamado

Kara: No se preocupe, la encontraremos, lo prometo

Señora: Gracias, muchas gracias

Kara la acompaña a la salida de la oficina de Snaper, al voltear se ve a Snaper mirándola

Snaper: Esos son los métodos clásicos de sacar a la gente, no creí que los supieras

Kara: Esperé, ¿No vamos a hacer nada?

Snaper: Cómo se lo dije, los chicos se esfuman a cada rato

Kara: No puedo creerlo, ¿Que podría ser más importante que encontrarla?

Snaper (sarcástico): Mi pan y mi café

Kara sale malhumorada de la oficina, al llegar al ascensor una idea le llega a la cabeza

* * *

Kara entra en el bar alienígena y camina hacia la barra, suelta un suspiro, haciendo que Mon-El se levante del otro lado

Mon-El: Hey, ¿Todo bien?

Kara (sorprendida): Mon-El, ¿Qué haces ahí?

Mon-El: Después de que Cadmus usará a Medusa se quedaron con poco personal, así que trabajo aquí, desde hace como 2 meses

Kara: Eso es genial, ¿Cómo me voy enterando ahorita?

Mon-El: No lo sé, tal vez haz estado muy ocupada, pero soy un Barman ahora, así que, ¿Todo bien?

Mon-El le sirve un trago en el vaso y le hecha gas en el, Kara suelta una sonrisa y un suspiro

Kara: Sí, solo que no era el regreso que esperaba, Alex se la pasa muy contenta, que me alegra, pero ya casi no hacemos cosas juntas, y ahora estoy trabajando en una chica desaparecida

Mon-El: Bueno, tengo una frase para eso, no busques problemas, o, problemas, más fuertes, encontrarás

Kara: Wow, gracias, y hay esta mi ayuda

Le toma un trago y lo escupe hacia todos lados mientras hace muecas

Kara (asqueada): Ah, ¿Qué es esto?, no es agua con gas

Mon-El levanta el vaso y lo huele, sorprendiéndose de que huele a alcohol

Kara: Oh, llegó quien vine a buscar, y ya después vemos ese detalle

Kara se aleja de la barra mientras Mon-El revisa las botellas, Kara llega a una cabina en la cual esta Maggie

Kara: Me alegra que vinieras

Maggie: Lo que sea por ayudar a una Danvers, aquí está el reporte de su desaparición, debo decir que es una gran coincidencia que tengas este tema

Kara (confundida): ¿A qué te refieres?

Maggie: Últimamente hemos recibido muchos reportes de gente desaparecida, un novio, un padre, un hermano, mucha gente, y no hay cosas en común

Kara: Extraño, ¿Dónde están?, y creó tener al hombre indicado que puede ayudar con ese detalle

Maggie: ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

* * *

DEO

Barry revisa unos archivos con Winn, cuando llega Kara y hace girar a Barry

Kara: Hola, estoy trabajando en una historia de una chica desaparecida, pero lo que tengo es a estas personas desaparecidas recientemente y sin cosas en común, crees…

Barry: Claro, le hecho un ojo, dame un momento

Kara: Gracias

Kara le da un pico en los labios antes de dejarlo checar la información, ve a Winn con gafas de sol confundida

Kara: Winn, ¿Estás bien?

Winn: Estoy bien, deja Kara

Kara le quita las gafas a Winn y ve que tiene el ojo izquierdo morado, dejándola alarmada y él incómodo

Kara: ¿Qué te pasó?

Winn: Nada, estoy bien, solo, me asaltaron anoche

Kara: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Winn: Oye, no te quería alarmar, y eso te pondría así, y en serio, estoy bien

Kara se gira hacía Alex quien se recarga en la consola central sonriendo

Kara (confundida): ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

Alex: Maggie, pasó la noche, en mi departamento

Kara (emocionada): Eso es genial, ya están progresando muy bien

Alex: Sólo fue una noche, no una mudanza como en tu caso

Kara: Jaja, Alex

Alex: Es enserio, y ya no estoy molesta por lo ocurrido con ustedes 2, no cuando estoy así

Barry: Gracias por eso, pero no fue divertido que hables así de nuestra relación

Alex: Ok, dramita

Kara: Dime que tienes algo, por favor

Barry: Lo tengo, todas estas personas tienen un factor en común, todos fueron a un laboratorio de análisis en el centro de la ciudad el día de su desaparición

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Todos?

Barry: Así es, es obvio que tenemos que entrar en ese lugar

Alex: ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Kara: No, podremos solucionar esto, tu sigue brillando

* * *

Cat.Co

Kara se dirige al ascensor con una pila de papeles sobre los motivos de los desaparecidos de ir a ese lugar, cuando ve que Mon-El sale del ascensor

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Mon-El: Oí del problema que tratas de desentrañar así que me tomé el día libre y vine a ayudar

Kara (incómoda): No puedes salir de tu trabajo así, aunque gracias, pero Barry y yo nos haremos cargo

Mon-El: Kara, sabes que necesitarán una mano, entre más seamos más difíciles de vencer seremos

Kara: Bien, veremos a Barry en el lugar

Los 2 entran al ascensor y lo mandan a la recepción

Kara: No lo arruines, ok

* * *

Barry y Mon-El están inspeccionando el lugar, mientras Kara usa su visión de rayos X para revisar el escritorio, cuando oye a alguien acercarse toma unos dulces del bol repartiendolos entre los 3 y se sienta junto a los chicos disimuladamente

Doctor: Buen día, bienvenidos, ¿A qué se debe el placer?

Barry: Mi primo quiere ir a Roma y proponerse le a su novia, y mi novia y yo vamos a apoyarlo musicalmente

Kara: Tenemos que hacerlo lo más romántico posible

Doctor: Bueno, si todo sale bien, los llevaremos y poder volver con ella

Mon-El: Gracias, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

Doctor: Encantado, solo llenen estas formas, después pasamos al análisis de sangre, unas cuantas pruebas físicas y todo quedara listo

Los 3 toman las tablas con las formas, cuando oyen la parte de la sangre se preocupan, pensando en una rápida ruta de escapé

Kara: De hecho, no podemos dar sangre

Doctor: ¿Por qué no?

Mon-El: Nuestra religión lo prohíbe, nada agujas

Barry: Tratar el cuerpo como una figura de cristal, siempre cuidarlo

Doctor: No sabía que ya eran una religión; bueno, se ve que son grandes chicos, y muy sanos además, creó que podemos saltarnos esto esta vez

Kara: Gracias

Doctor: Siganme

Los 3 dejan las formas en el escritorio y lo siguen al interior del lugar, hasta lo que parece una bodega metálica completamente vacía

Doctor: Saben, es rara su visita, siempre mi agendadora me avisa de nuevos integrantes, ¿Cómo supieron de este lugar?

Kara: Una amiga nos lo recomendó, la conoce, Izzy Williams

Doctor: Si, la conozco, ella sacó muy buenos resultados

Hace que los 3 se paren a lo largo de una lona frente a ellos dejándolos confundidos

Barry: ¿Eso que es?

Quita la lona mostrando lo que parece ser un arco con un diseño extraño

Doctor: Ustedes dijeron que querían viajar

Presiona unos botones en el panel de control y el interior del arco se ilumina con una luz morada, entendiendo que es un portal, unos alienígenas los agarran de los hombros y comienzan a arrastrarlos hacia allá, Kara golpea al alienígena que la sujeta con su cabeza, Mon-El lo pisa y lo golpea, Barry brinca y usa sus pies para golpearlo en las rodillas, el doctor entra en el portal, Kara se quita la ropa dejando su traje de Supergirl

Kara: Mon-El, pide ayuda, Barry, trata de ver como sirve el portal, yo voy por él

Barry: No, Kara espera

Kara cruza el portal y sale en terreno rocoso rojizo, es atacada por otro alienígena, le da un derechazo noqueándolo, pero mira su mano viendo que le sangran los nudillos, en su distracción otro la agarra por la espalda, Mon-El aparece detrás de él y lo noquea, agarrándose la mano en el proceso

Kara: ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que fueras por ayuda

Mon-El: Tendrías que estar loca si creías qué harías algo así sola, y hablando de locuras, ¿Porque duele?

Kara: Yo creo que por eso

Ambos alzan la vista y ven un sol rojo, provocando nerviosismo en ambos

Mon-El: Un sol rojo

Kara: Y nuestros poderes vienen del sol amarillo

Mon-El: Tenemos que volver

Mon-El camina hacia el portal, el cuál empieza a parpadear la luz, Barry sale de la luz en su traje de Flash justo antes de apagarse y ya no prender

Barry: A penas pasé

Mon-El: Rayos, estamos atrapados y nadie sabe dónde estamos

Kara: Por eso te dije que fueras por ayuda

Barry: Y yo a tí que no lo cruzarás, y mira tu mano

Barry saca una Gaza y una botella de su cinturón, usándolos en la mano de Kara

Barry: Mande un S.O.S. de tu celular a Alex, no tardará en venir

Mon-El: ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?

Kara: Fácil, ir hacia allá

Los 2 voltean a lo que ve Kara, viendo un palacio tras una montaña

Barry (sarcástico): Si, tenía que ser

Mon-El (alarmado): No planean ir ahí

Kara: Iremos, ahí es donde está

Mon-El: ¿Y cómo esperas que lleguemos?

Barry: Corriendo

Mon-El: No empieces

Barry sujeta a Kara y a Mon-El de la espalda y corre rodeando la montaña, se detiene y suelta a ambos, quienes se tambalean un poco

Kara: Wow, no recordaba que fueras tan rápido

Barry: Creó que el sol rojo tiene algo que ver, llevas demasiado tiempo desacostumbrada a su energía

Mon-El: Nos volvió pesados

Kara: Podría decirse, mejor sigamos lento, así podemos pensar en un plan

* * *

DEO

Winn guarda varias cosas en su casillero, al cerrarlo ve a James frente a él

James: Oye, listo para la acción nocturna

Winn: No, y ya no lo haré

James (confundido): Oye, ¿A qué te refieres?

Winn: Que no puedo, anoche por estar haciendo esto casi me matan

James: Oye, tuviste una mala experiencia, pero puedes sobreponerte

Winn: No puedo, James, no puedo seguir con esto, no tengo tanto valor como tu o Barry, que saben que con un buen disparo los pueden asesinar

Las puertas del lugar se abren dejando a Alex pasar

Alex: Winn, tengo S.O.S. de Kara, necesito saber a donde fue

Winn: Ella y Barry mencionaron algo sobre unas desapariciones que Kara investigaba, ahí es a donde debieron ir

Alex: Yo también lo recuerdo, dame toda la información que tengas, hay que encontrarlos

* * *

Barry se desliza por una colina, la cual a sus pies se encuentran Kara y Mon-El viéndolo nerviosamente

Kara: ¿Qué alcanzaste a ver?

Barry: Vi el palacio, no hay guardias, así que creó que deben vigilar la puerta por dentro, no está lejos de aquí, y aún tenemos el factor sorpresa

Kara: Pues aprovechemoslo

Mon-El: Oigan, no puedo seguir

Kara: No seas cobarde ahora

Mon-El: Literal no puedo

Kara (frustrada): ¿Sabes que significa literal?

Barry: Tener el pie en una trampilla para mí es muy literal

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Una qué?

Al mirar los pies de Mon-El lo ve con su pie derecho en una trampilla como la de los cazadores, ve a Barry sujetar la trampilla y vibrar sus manos, Mon-El mueve su pierna sacándose la trampilla, cuando un disparo pasa junto a ella, los 3 voltean y ven a alguien apuntándoles desde lo alto de una colina

Barry: Voy

Kara: No, para cuando llegues habrá podido disparar

Mon-El: Y sin nuestros poderes dolerá mucho

Los 3 alzan las manos y ven que les hace una seña de que lo sigan

* * *

Alex y varios agentes entran a la parte trasera y ven el portal, y la ropa de Barry y Kara

Alex: Oigan, encontramos algo, y no parece ser bueno

Alex trasmite lo que ve a la DEO, lo cual, Winn y J'ohn revisan, quedando perplejos al ver el portal

Winn: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

J'ohn: Yo sé lo que es, es un portal espacial

Winn (nervioso): ¿Estás diciendo lo que creó que dices?

J'ohn: Si

Alex: Ya no se encuentran en el planeta

* * *

Barry, Kara y Mon-El están sentados frente al alienígena que está sobre la colina, guiándolos a un pequeño refugio que parece una casa de campaña, Barry se quita la máscara mientras él les dio un tazón a cada uno con lo que parece un caldo café con trozos de algo gris, Barry mueve los trozos, Kara lo huele asqueada, y Mon-El lo gira lentamente tratando de ver si hay algo más oculto por el agua, los 3 alzan la vista y ven al alienígena mirándolos, los 3 le dan un sorbo a sus tazones, haciendo caras poco disimuladas de asco

Kara: Gracias

Alienígena: De nada, lo que hiciste allá, con mi trampa, jamás vi a nadie poder hacer eso

Barry: Gracias, pero no es todo lo que puedo hacer, ah

Alienígena: Jo

Kara: Jo, soy Kara, él es Barry, y él Mon-El

Mon-El: Hola, ¿Tú sabes qué es eso?

Jo: Por supuesto, ese es el palacio de captura, donde se los llevan, así a sido por años Maaldorian

Mon-El: Un momento, ¿Esto es Maaleorian?

Barry: ¿Conoces este lugar?

Mon-El: Si, en Daxam lo llaman la luna de esclavos

Kara (irritada): Cierto, Daxam era de los planetas que gozaban de los esclavos

Mon-el: Había mucho que no me gustaba de mi pueblo

Kara: ¿Viste si a ese lugar llevaron a esta chica?

Kara saca un letrero de se busca de Izzy, Jo lo mira pareciendo sorprendido

Jo: Si, ella debe seguir en el palacio, junto a los otros

Mon-El: ¿Otros?

Barry: ¿Eran cerca de veinte?

Jo: Tal vez

Mon-El: Aquí entra perfectamente lo que te dije, si buscas problemas, problemas más serios te encuentras

Barry: Eso no nos ayuda ahora

Kara: Tenemos que entrar

Jo: Imposible, si entras, solo saldrás como un esclavo

Barry: Créeme, eso no la va a detener de intentarlo

Kara: Y tu aún tienes tus poderes, eso nos da una buena ventaja

Mon-El: Una ventaja, ¿Cómo?

Barry: No te va a gustar

* * *

Las puertas del palacio se abren, los guardias se voltean y ven a Kara y Mon-El pasar por las puertas con las manos levantadas

Kara: Nos rendimos

Son agarrados por 2 guardias cada uno y un tercero les apunta con un arma, mientras son llevados al interior del palacio, cuando los guardias dan la vuelta al final del pasillo, Barry cruza una de las paredes en fase, cerciorándose de que nadie lo esté mirando

Barry: Ok, que empiece lo feo del plan

* * *

DEO

Winn revisa todos los planes intergalácticos con los que cuenta, hasta que logra encontrar el planeta que buscaba

Winn: Lo tengo, el portal lleva a Maanldorian

Alex: ¿Qué sabemos de él?

Winn: Nada bueno, había rumores de que era usado para tretas, y por la investigación de Kara, diría que es venta de esclavos

Alex: Kara podrá con ellos

Winn: Esto es lo malo, orbita un sol rojo, Kara no tiene sus poderes, si la capturan, su voluntad tendrá que ser fuerte para soportar lo que le hagan para volverla otra esclava, pero también hay buenas, J'ohn aquí, no necesita de un sol rojo para tener poderes, el irá y los traerá a todos devuelta

J'ohn: No puedo, la atmósfera tiene silicio, moriría a los pocos segundos

Alex: J'ohn, no me hagas esto

Winn (nervioso): Piensa positivo, piensa positivo; (emocionado): Barry esta con ella, y él tampoco necesita de un sol amarillo, y al ser humano estará bien, lo han comprobado los desaparecidos

Alex: Si tienen una operación así, Flash no será suficiente

Winn: Si el portal aún funciona podemos mandarles refuerzos

J'ohn: Reuniré a los mejores que tengamos

Alex se da la vuelta y ve a Maggie entrando al lugar, caminando a ella al verla asustada

Maggie: Oye, espero que estés lista para lo que tengo planeado, y sea lo que paso, pronto no lo sentirás tan mam

Alex: No puedo, y no será tan sencillo; verás, Supergirl esta desaparecida y aunque Flash está con ella tienen mucho en contra

Maggie: ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Alex (angustiada): No, esta mañana esta tan feliz y distraída que no vi los problemas que les traería dejarlos solos, no puedo tener distracciones con esto

Maggie: Ok, entonces nos vemos después

Maggie se da la vuelta y sale del lugar, Alex la mira deprimida yéndose a donde están J'ohn y los agentes

* * *

Kara y Mon-El son llevados a una cámara amplia donde ven a muchas personas, los guardias los detienen, toman a Kara y la encadenan a un muro, ponen 4 dispositivos a su alrededor los cuales al activarse la escanean y crean un modelo digital de su cuerpo

Kara (confundida): ¿Eso para qué?

Mon-El: Presentación, tienen tus medidas, y usaran eso como propaganda, tu modelo para venderte

: El cual ya esta en la base de datos listo para subirse

Todos voltean y ven a Roulette acercarse al lugar

Roulette: Supergirl, que casualidad que nos volvemos a cruzar

Kara: Roulette, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mon-El: Si, lo que ella dijo

Roulette les hace una seña con la cabeza, los guardias toman a Kara y la dejan con los demás, repiten el procedimiento con Mon-El, al dejarlos a ambos activan el campo de fuerza

Roulette: En cuanto a tu pregunta, después de que acabaste con mi club, sabía que tenía que buscar nuevas formas de lucro , entonces supe, de la aclamada luna de esclavos, la luna de Maaldorian

Kara: Lo que haces es vender personas

Roulette: Una persona joven y sana puede resistir una larga vida de servicio, un número pequeño de persona que soportaran un trabajo exuberante hará que no se requiera vender personas en un gran número, además, es muy interesante ver lo que las especies ofrecen por una buena mano de obra

Roulette se aleja dejando a todos deprimidos y a Kara enojada, se voltea y ve a Izzy

Izzy: ¿Supergirl?, que gran forma de colarte al lugar

Mon-El (sarcástico) Si, tampoco el lugar ayudo mucho

Kara: Callate

Izzy: ¿Puedes derribar la pared y sacarnos de aquí?

Kara: No, aquí no tengo mis poderes, pero no se preocupen, ya tenemos un plan

Mon-El: Solo hay que esperar un poco, si es que no lo encuentran primero

Kara: No ayudas

Mon-El: Soy honesto

Izzy: ¿Qué plan?

Kara: Flash, y su gran mente de los detalles

* * *

J'ohn, Alex, Winn y varios agentes de la DEO están juntando el equipo necesario para cruzar el portal e ir a Maaldorian, J'ohn le entrega una granada a Alex, la cual la ve detenidamente

J'ohn: Fue todo lo que se pudo hacer, tendrá un alcance regular, pero no durará mucho

Alex: Sabrá aprovecharlo

J'ohn: Sr. Schott, equipese

Winn: Estoy equipado, esta tableta tiene todo lo que eh podido descubrir de esta consola, tomala, cuidala, y te iré avisando lo que averigüe

Alex: Vendrás también, examinarás ahora la del otro lado

Winn (sorprendido): Wow, que, no puedo, tengo que estar al pendiente de la conexión por si algo sale mal y…

J'ohn: Sr. Scott, no está a discusión

Winn se aleja hasta la consola, ahí Alex llama su atención con cara de mamá angustiada

Winn: No me mires así

Alex: ¿Qué te perturba?

Winn: Esto, me lo hice anoche, ayudando a Guardian, Barry nos encontró, y no le hemos dicho a Kara porque ya viste como se pone con el tema de Guardian

Alex: Winn, lo entiendo, pero ahora, Kara y Barry, te necesitan, Kara no tiene sus poderes, y Barry no puede cubrirlos a ambos, necesitan a sus amigos ahí, ¿Vendrás a ayudar a tu mejor amiga?

Winn: Alex, yo,…, lo haré

Alex: Entonces equipate, y te prometo, encontraremos la forma de decirle a Kara sobre Guardian

Winn: Gracias Alex

* * *

Maaldorian

Los prisioneros están recargados o sentados en el suelo deprimidos, Kara esta caminando en círculos a lo largo de la celda cambiando de nerviosa a asustada

Mon-El: Ka…, Supergirl, tranquilizate

Kara: No puedo tranquilizarme, ya tenía que haber actuado

Mon-El: Lo logrará, encontrará como detener esta operación y nos llevará a la puerta

Roulette vuelve y ven a todos con una sonrisa

Roulette: Felicidades, todos han sido vendidos

Ven al alienígena que estaba en la Tierra entrar seguido por un Dominador, causando el enojo de Kara

Kara: Como odio esa especie

Roulette: Procedan

Desactivan el campo de contención, 2 guardias caminan hacia ellos, pero Kara se les planta en frente, ambos la golpean con sus armas dándoles descargas que la hacen retorcerse y caer al suelo

Roulette: Tranquilos, no maltraten el premio mayor

Mon-El (confundido): ¿Premio mayor?

Roulette: Si, todos fueron vendidos por el mismo comprador, pero alguien ofreció más de la mitad de la cifra de todos ellos, solo por ella, dispuestos a pagar tanto por una chica, ya me imaginó que clases de cosas, y atuendos, tienen planeados para tí, ya saquen la también

Los guardias levantan a Kara por los brazos, Mon-El va hacia ellos, pero un tercer guardia se interpone apuntándole con su arma, los guardias que levantaron a Kara la sujetan de los bíceps y sujetan sus muñecas tras su espalda, Kara se alarma al ver a otro guardia acercarse a ella con un collar, pero antes de que pudiera ponérselo, una ráfaga amarilla se lo lleva, Kara sonríe y pisa con fuerza al guardia a su izquierda, este afloja su agarré sobre ella, Kara gira con fuerza logrando estrellar a los guardias, Barry corre lanzándolos contra el otro, va hacia el Dominador, pero este lanza un golpe seco con todo el brazo lanzándolo hacia Kara, choca contra ella derribando a ambos, Barry se levanta, pero el Dominador lo golpea lanzándolo al muro junto a la puerta, camina hacia él, cuando ve que no lo mira a él, sino a Kara, y viceversa, apunta con la cabeza a Barry y usa sus poderes para hacer que Barry no se concentre, los 4 guardias usan sus arma en él dándole una tremenda descarga, Kara se levanta y va hacia él, pero el Dominador la detiene, Kara toma su mano y la comienza a torcer, Mon-El corre y taclea a un guardia llevándose a otro, Barry crea tornados de los brazos apartando a los otros 2, cuando oyen gritar al Dominador, bien que Kara le dislocó un dedo haciendo que la suelte y Barry lo noquea, los guardias empiezan a levantarse, pero los prisioneros los detienen

Kara: Su malvada empresa término, adentro, por favor

Roulette la mira duramente, causando la sonrisa de Kara

Kara: Cariño, por favor

Barry corre dejando a Roulette, a los guardias y el doctor en la celda, percatarse de la ausencia del Dominador

Barry: Ok, siganme, es hora de irnos de aquí, ese no debe estar lejos

Kara: Vamos detrás de tí

Barry: No abuses de la vista

Todos comienzan a irse y derribar a los guardias con los que se topan

* * *

El portal se activa y de ahí salen Alex, Winn y los agentes, ven la consola y la examinan

Alex: ¿Alguna idea?

Winn: No, creí que seria en medio de una zona de guerra o palacio

Alex: Yo igual

Un agente llama su atención y ven un palacio pasando la montaña

Alex: Eso lo explica, esta aquí, ya que así los prisioneros no llegaran al portal antes de matarlos o re-capturarlos por la lejanía del portal, ok, allá es a donde vamos

Todos preparan sus armas y caminan hacia el palacio, pero Alex detiene a Winn

Alex: Tu no, tu eres el único que podrá hacer arrancar el portal

Winn: No puedo, estoy en otro planeta

Alex: Estarás bien

Winn: No, Alex; (gritando): Alex, al menos dejarme un agente

* * *

2 guardias comienzan a disparar, Barry corre y les noquea quitándoles las armas y dándoselas a Kara y Mon-El, quienes las usan sobre los guardias, Mon-El es apuntando, Barry vio eso y corre hacia él, hasta que ve que el Dominador le baja el arma al guardia

Dominador: A él no

Ven que le hace una reverencia y se alejan, ambos se miran confundidos, deciden seguir a los demás hasta que los ven detenidos junto a una cables que sacan humo

Barry: Diablos, a ver si aún sirven

Kara (confundida): Ah, Flash, ¿Nos instruyes?

Barry: Si, Supergirl, estos cables causaran una reacción en cadena que destruirá este lugar

Kara: ¿Qué?, no puedes volarlo?

Barry: Tranquila, el lugar donde los dejamos no explotara, solo esperó que no se dañe una pared por los escombros

Kara: ¿Cómo cuánto tendremos?

Barry: Unos 90 segundos

Mon-El: ¿Apartir de cuándo?

Barry: Apartir de, ahora, corran

Todos comienzan a correr siguiendo a Barry quien no usa su velocidad para guiarlos, cuando ven la puerta todos aceleran el paso, pero se detienen alarmados al ver la puerta explotar, pero Barry, Kara y Mon-El sueltan un suspiro al ver a Alex y los agentes entrar

Alex (sonriendo): Supergirl, que alegría

Mon-El: Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos

Kara: Este lugar volara en cualquier momento

Alex los mira confundida hasta que empieza a oír las explosiones, todos comienzan a salir dirigiéndose hacia el portal

* * *

Winn revisa la consola angustiado al no poder hacerlo funcionar, cuando alza la vista ve a guardia apuntó de golpearlo, Winn hace lo que puede para esquivarlo, hasta que le patea la pierna tirándolo, le pone su arma en la garganta y comienza a presionar, Winn trata de quitárselo hasta que ve una piedra, trata de tomarla con mucho esfuerzo, al lograrlo golpea al guardia con ella en la cabeza varias veces quitándoselo de encima, le quita su arma y lo golpe con ella noqueándolo

Winn: Yo lo hice; (emocionado): ¡Yo lo hice!, ¡Ya no se aprovecharan del chico de la sudadera roja!

Winn se da la vuelta y ve a todos correr hacia él, viendo a Mon-El gritándole

Mon-El: Enciende el auto

Winn lo mira un momento sin entender hasta que ve a todos los que vienen con él, corre hasta la consola, pero no puede encender el portal

Mon-El: ¿Qué pasa?

Winn: Algo le hicimos a la señal, un segundo, creó que lo tengo, pero no durará mucho encendido

Alex: Servirá, pero hazlo ya

Winn logra activar el portal, conforme lo van cruzando oyen un grito, se voltean y ven a Izzy ser capturada por 5 guardias

Barry: Yo voy

Kara: Voy contigo, no tengo mis poderes, pero no la dejaré

Barry: Preparate

Barry sujeta a Kara y corre hacia ellos, antes de llegar se detiene, usando su fuerza cinética para lanzar a Kara a gran velocidad contra ellos, liberando a Izzy y derribando a 2 guardias

Kara: Corre, ya

Kara golpea a uno de los guardias, otro la golpea en el estómago con su arma, pero Kara sujeta el arma, lo pisa y tira del arma quitándosela, golpeándolo con ella en la cabeza, la usa para bloquear al golpe de otro, cuando un estallido los sorprende, siendo iluminado todo por una gran luz amarilla, ve a un guardia golpearla, pero no siente el golpe, causando que sonría, sabiendo que la luz es luz de sol, usa su aliento helado y aparta a los guardias dejándolos congelados

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Qué es eso?

Alex: Un regalo de J'ohn, una granada de sol amarillo

Barry: Aún no terminamos, ¡Nave!

Barry corre junto a Kara señalando la nave, reconociéndola como una nave de los Dominadores, ambos se miran entendiendo la idea, Barry comienza a vibrar su brazo jalando energía, Kara se eleva sobre él, lanzando su visión de calor, a la vez que Barry un relámpago cargado con la energía acumulada, impactando la nave sacándola de curso derribándola, uno de los guardias comienza a dispararles, pero recibe un disparo, voltean y ven a Jo corriendo hacia ellos

Jo: Jo ayudarlos, sacar a Jo de este lugar

Kara: Con gusto

Winn: Oigan, colapsa el portal

Alex: Vámonos

Alex y Winn cruzan el portal, este comienza a parpadear indicandonque esta fallando, alarmando a los 3

Barry (gritando): ¡Sujetense!

Barry los toma a ambos por la espalda y corre hacia el portal, logrando cruzarlo, saliendo en la bodega metálica antes de que se apagara

Barry: Eso estuvo cerca

Jo: ¿Este planeta siempre huele así?

Su comentario hace que se rían, J'ohn le da un pulgar en alto a Barry, el cual sonríe y se lo devuelve

* * *

Cat.Co

Kara sale del ascensor y ve a la madre de Izzy, se acerca a ella, quien la mira nerviosa, le sonríe y se hace a un lado dejando que Izzy corra y abracé a su madre, va a la oficina de Snaper dejándolas arreglar las cosas, ahí deja caer su reportaje sobre el escritorio de Snaper, tapándole lo que estaba leyendo

Snaper: ¿Luna de esclavos? Un tanto poético Danvers

Kara: Es sobre el caso de Izzy Williams, el cual me dijo que lo dejará, se que lo desobedecí, pero cuando mi corazón me dice algo, no puedo ignararlo, porque se que en mi corazón que es lo correcto, y siempre lo voy a seguir

Snaper: El artículo se queda, pero no usaremos ese nombre

Kara: Ok, Sr. Snaper

Kara sale sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Snaper, fuera de la oficina ve a Barry con una tableta revisando información

Kara: ¿Qué encontraste?

Barry: No mucho, no le dieron una buena revisada

Kara: ¿Crees poder hacerlo funcionar?

Barry: No lo sé, me llevará tiempo, y más si es daño desde ambos lados

Kara: Esperó que se pueda, Mon-El lo dijo, esa luna es de las principales, tenemos que derribar esa operación esclavista

Barry: Encontraremos la forma de volver, y arruinar su lucró a través del sufrimiento

Kara: Uf, tenemos que, no podré dormir sabiendo que ese lugar sigue como si nada

Barry: No por mucho, pero posible deba llevar esto a Tierra-1, esto es más el campo de Cisco que el mío

Barry alza la vista y ve a Winn entrar a la oficina de James, se gira tapándole la vista a Kara de la oficina

Barry: Mejor ve a la D.E.O. y calma a Alex, yo veré que puedo averiguar y esperar no involucrar a los demás

Kara: Si claro

Kara se va al ascensor mientras él se acerca a la oficina mirando la tableta, al ver las puertas cerrarse pone toda su atención a la oficina de James

Winn: El Guardian protege la Tierra, pero el agente Scott de la D.E.O. protege las estrellas

Barry: Que no se te suba

Winn: Barry, no lo haría

James: Mejor cuidarlo allá

Barry: Creeme, lo haré

James: Y gracias por cubrirnos con Kara

Barry: No me gusta mentirle a Kara, así que lo mejor será encontrar una forma de decirle, pero no negaré que me sorprende, ella tomo bien a mis amigos en mi Tierra, unos literal solo usan arco y flechas

Winn (sorprendido): ¿De verdad?

Barry: Si, no se que tiene de distinto contigo

James: Tal vez el que no sepa que soy yo, pero será más fácil al tener tu apoyo

Barry: Bien, solo hay que decirlo, y que no sea de sopetón

* * *

Departamento de Kara

Barry va hacia la puerta al oír el timbre, al abrir la puerta ve a Mon-El con una botella de plástico

Barry (sorprendido): Mon-El, hola, ¿Paso algo?

Mon-El: No, venía a ver a Kara, le traje esto

Barry toma la botella y se ríe al ver que dice agua con gas, se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar, viendo a Kara en una colcha hablando por teléfono, terminando la llamada, poniéndole atención a Mon-El

Kara: Era Lena, le echará un ojo al portal

Barry: Eso va a ayudar, tal vez me ahorre el viaje

Mon-El: ¿Planean volver?

Kara: Si, y terminar sus operaciones para siempre

Mon-el: Eso les tomará mucho

Barry: Tenemos tiempo

Mon-el: Bueno, no venía a eso, eh estado pensando en todo lo que paso, lo que eh visto desde que caí aquí en la Tierra, lo que les eh visto hacer y quiero ser un superhéroe

Barry (sorprendido): ¿De verdad?

Mon-el: Si, el verlos en acción, y esa no muy grata experiencia que sufrí con Parásito, un alienígena que drena la energía …

Barry: ¿Y lo fortalece?

Mon-el: ¿Kara te contó sobre él?

Barry: No, pero enfrente a alguien así, Kara lo conoce, Blackout

Kara: Tus metas bien locos

Mon-El: Vaya que si

Barry: Bueno, que decías, ser un héroe

Mon-El: Si, estar en Maaldorian, me recordó todo lo que hacía mi planeta, y no quiero que la Tierra tome ese mismo rumbo, se que así podré mejorar el planeta, y en cierta forma, ayudarme al no hacer nada para cambiar a Daxam

Kara: No había mucho que pudieras hacer

Mon-El (nervioso): Lo sé

Kara: Pero, me alegra que quieras cambiar, y te apoyaremos; un momento, lo haces por el traje, ¿Verdad?

Mon-El: No, bueno si, estaría bien tener un traje, pero es enserio lo de cambiar la opinión de los Daxamitas, Krypton colapso, pero fueron sus restos los que destruyeron Daxam, así que, tengo la esperanza, de que allá más allá afuera, y que al ver que si podemos cambiar, ver que las costumbres de Daxam estaban mal, podremos hacer algo bueno

Barry: Ok, veremos que hacer mañana por ti, y nada de un traje hasta estar listo

Mon-El: Oh, vamos

* * *

Portal de Maandolrian

Varios de los guardias tratan de hacer encender el portal impacientando a Roulette, cuando una luz sale de una nave sobre ellos dejando a 2 personas mostrando un holograma de Mon-El

: ¿Donde está Mon-El de Daxam?

Roulette: En la Tierra, y hay que abordar esa nave ya, tenemos mucho que viajar

: ¿Tenemos?

Roulette: Así es, ya que yo se exactamente en que parte de la Tierra está

Comienzan a dispararle a todos los que se encuentran en el lugar dejando solo a Roulette, quien no se inmuta

: Esto no parece inquietarte

Roulette: Fue liberador, ¿Nos vamos?

: Nos vamos


End file.
